One Last Chance
by Madison11
Summary: Caitlin Gives Joey one last chance. Takes place after the last dance at degrassi high. Except the school isnt shutting down and Schools out doesnt happen. Set in the summer and the following school year.
1. Chapter 1 Dance Dance

One Last Chance 

Chapter 1 -Dance, Dance, Dance-

_God she's cute...stop...She's talking to you Jeremiah, you should be listing, instead of drooling on your killer tux. Hehe...ya this tux is pretty killer...i bet we're the best looking couple in here..stop! she's still talking, pay attention, maybe i have ADD too and just don't know it..._ Joey blinked out of his daze and grinned at Caitlin.

"...So that's why i was so late...What?..Do i have lipstick on my teeth or something?"

She quickly rubbed her teeth w/ her finger and mumbled something about how embarrassing that is.But Joey was just watching her, daydreaming again. When he came to he realized what she was doing

"Oh, Caitlin, no you don't have anything on your teeth," He chuckled a little

"There fine...i was just–you just look so great tonight...no i mean not that you don't always look great you just look really great tonight--oh great..."

He ran his fingers through his hair shaking his head thinking

_"Joey Jeremiah you are soo smooth"_

If it wasn't obvious to Caitlin before, it was now, Joey was nervous. This was a side of Joey she'd rarely seen. She thought it was cute and laughed a little.

"Oh great she's laughing...Joey you broom head..."( A/N: I hadda put that in somewhere, i know they used that mostly on DJH but i just thought it was soo weird and funny anytime some1 used it i hadda throw it in somewhere,lol)

"Joey are you nervous?" Caitlin finally asked smiling at him.

"Me? Joey Jeremiah ner--nervous? Are you kidding me?" He smiled and slid his arm around her neck"Never..." and grinned, but he knew she didn't buy it.

"Joey i know you. Maybe if you just tell me why your nervous you wont be anymore"

Joey looked around and pulled Caitlin to the side to talk to her. He knew she had a good point.

"Look, Caitlin, i just really wanted this dance to be special for you... i mean... for us. Caitlin i really like you, and what happened--sucked-- but i promise if you give me another chance things wont be like last time. I've changed, i swear! When Joey Jeremiah makes a promise, he wont let you down, your speaking to the New and Improved Joey Jeremiah."he said smiling

Caitlin gave Joey a look, and he spoke up again.

"Caitlin let me at leased have a chance to prove to you that ive changed..." Joey said with a pleading look on his face

Caitlin was silent for what seemed like forever while Joey just looked at her. He didn't know what to do, did he say something wrong? He thought for sure that tonight was the night, if any, to ask Caitlin for a second chance. Things between them were going so great he couldn't help but start liking her all over again.He herd a slow song blare over the speakers and held out his hand.

"If your not going to talk to me...will you at leased dance with me?" he said smiling

Caitlin smiled too and grabbed his hand and they walked to the dance floor and began dancing.

"Joey...?" Caitlin asked

"Yeah?" Joey moved his head to look at her

"Yes..." she said smiling.

Joey gave a weird look at first, not knowing what she was talking about, then a second later it clicked, and his eyes bulged

"Yes? You mean...Really? Ha ha! Caitlin this is great!" He couldn't help the huge smile that came over his face, neither could she.

" Made ya sweat there though for a second didn't i?" she said w/ a

Joey laughed and shook his head and grabbed her,wrapped her in a tight hug as they continued to dance. Just as the song was ending he whispered

"I promise this time around things are going to be great"...


	2. Chapter 2 Walk Me Home

-Walk Me Home-

By 12 o'clock the dance was over and everyone was leaving. Joey held onto Caitlin's hand as they walked out saying goodbye to all their friends.

"So, I got my car fixed--again-- need a ride?" Joey asked hoping she'd say yes.

"Um... okay sure"she said with a smile

They both headed to the back lot where Joey's car was parked. Wheel's was waiting by the car but when he saw Joey and Caitlin walking up he quickly said something about never mind he doesn't need a ride home he's catching a ride w/ Snake, then quickly ran to find Snake before he took off, making it obvious he was only doing so that would give Caitlin and Joey some alone time. They both got in the car and Joey started it up, it made a weird sound but eventually started. Caitlin laughed a bit.

"That doesn't sound too good are you sure this thing is safe?"

"Of course it is. That noise just means its ready to go!" he quickly lied, hoping to god the car didn't break down.

Joey pulled out of the lot and turned the music up a little. There was a bit of an awkward silence for a second before Caitlin spoke up

"I love this song."

"Yeah me too" he said smiling, trying not to gag

"Yeah right you don't like this song" she said laughing a little

"I do...Honestly" he said, not helping his smile

"Joey Jeremiah your the worst liar...I can always tell when your lying, you give it away"

"Oh yeah? how?" he said still grinning

"Cuz you get that cocky grin when your lying to try and charm people to fall for your lies" she said looking at him with a 'you know I'm right' sort of face, but still letting a little smile slip in

"Well Caitlin I guess you just know me too well. I cant get anything past you...oh no-- no No NO come on baby not now!" he said in a loud frustrated voice talking over the loud noises coming from the car. He pulled over to the side, knowing his car was going to die any minuet, and as soon as he did the car put put putted to a halt. He let out a loud sigh and put his head on the steering wheel. There was a silence for a minuet because neither of them really knew what to say, finally Joey spoke up.

"Caitlin I'm really sorry. Every time I get my car fixed the tell me its fine and every time this happens..."

"Maybe you shouldn't keep brining it to the same garage" she said, clearly trying to make a joke to make him feel at leased a little bit better.

"Yeah I guess so... but look I really am sorry, I really do feel bad, I just wanted to have one nice normal date with you where everything was perfect" he said, sounding upset

"Whoever said this date wasn't perfect? I never did. I mean, look on the bright side, no one ended up getting drenched in coke and the night didn't end with fire trucks." she paused for a second to laugh, then she got serious, "Look, Joey I had a really good time with you tonight. This was the best date I've ever had, and im happy it was with you..." She paused for another second. "Well my house is only a couple blocks away I can walk from here." She opened the door and got out, "Oh and Joey...thanks again for a perfect date, I'm just sorry you didn't enjoy yourself"she gave a half smile, shut the door and began to walk away. Joey reached for the handle to open the door as quick as he could and jumped out.

"Caitlin! Hey Caitlin...wait up" He said catching up to her. Caitlin turned around to look at Joey

"Yeah?" she asked

Joey grabbed her hand and held it

"I'll walk you." he said

"Thanks" Caitlin replied smiling

"Joey P.E. Jeremiah, P.E. for Personal Escort, at your service" He said as they began walking down the street slowly hand in hand.

"Ooh aren't I lucky?" she said

Joey laughed a bit, gently squeezing Caitlin's hand as he walked her home under the light of the moon.

(A/N: Thnx every1 for the reviews. I feel the same way, i was craving for a degrassi classic fanfic (especially a Joey/Caitlin ship) so i just decided to make my own. If anyone has any suggestions on how you'd like the direction of the story to go, feel free to share them, i just want to make the best ff i can, and i want my readers to enjoy it so if theres something you think would work in good with the story feel free to share, i cant use every single one but ill try! Well im writing the 3rd chapter once im done writing this A/N so, look for it soon! Later Days guys. Thnx again!)


	3. Chapter 3 The Bitch Is Back

Chapter 3

-The Bitch Is Back-

A couple weeks past and things between Joey and Caitlin were going great, they both just wished they could spend more time together. They both had summer jobs, Caitlin working as a camp councilor and Joey working at a local gas station as a cashier. Joey was at work behind the counter with his feet up reading a magazine when he herd the bell attached to the door ring, meaning someone walked in. Not even looking up from his magazine he spoke up

"This is a self serve gas station, _thats why I decided to get a job here so I wouldn't get stuck pumping gas hahahah,_ so no I'm sorry I cant pump your gas for you..." he had a little smirk on his face after saying this.

" Not even for an old friend?" said a familiar voice.

Joey looked up and his jaw dropped. It was Stephanie Kaye, the sluttiest girl to ever hit Degrassi...she still held the title even though it was at leased 3 years since she's been around. She was dressed in a very short, very tight, black spandex tube top dress with a big red belt and red pumps. Her hair was big and curly, her nails and lips painted red. She still had a gap between her teeth and a butt chin but I dunno I guess Joey thought that was cute. She looked to be at leased 23, not her real age of 17.(A/N: I'm guessing their 17 and I think spandex dresses were popular in the early 90ties, I don't remember lol)

"Steph...Hey! Long time no see, what brings you back here... I thought you moved to Paris..." Joey said once the initial shock wore off.

"Yeah, Mom wanted to move back, she missed seeing Arthur. If it was up to me I'd still be there but obviously It wasn't." She rolled her eyes and continued "But there was one thing I missed while I was in Paris" she said as she leaned against the counter getting closer to him. Joey coughed a little, and took a baby step back .

Meanwhile, unknown to Steph and Joey, Caitlin had just pulled into the gas station parking lot and headed into the store, when she got closer, she saw Joey and Steph talking, they looked very close. Caitlin opened the door very quietly not to make the bell ring, and walked to the back of the store. She decided the candy isle was the best place to be, they couldn't see her, but she could see and hear them. Caitlin suddenly got a really bad feeling in the pit of her stomach but she listened anyways.

"Oh really? Thats hard to believe, what could you miss around here?" Joey said wondering

"You of course," she said as she leaned up against the counter getting closer to him again, this time showing a little cleavage. Joey nervously adjusted his hat on his head and laughed as he stepped back more this time.

"Yeah I'm sure..." he replied hoping to god she was just joking.

"I'm serious I missed Joey P. Jeremiah, P for Playboy, remember?" she said with a smile "See last time I didn't take you up on your offer, but I'm dying to now... get off soon? Cuz I definitely want to play..." She winked seductively at him.

Joey's eyes widened and he swallowed his spit with a huge GULP. He kinda just froze up for a little while. Caitlin watched not knowing weather she wanted to rip both their heads off or cry uncontrollably.

"_I cant believe Joey's going to fall for that whore's pick up lines, how could he? He claims to have changed but he still the same selfish Joey Jeremiah, only caring about himself_" thought Caitlin

Joey stood there, frozen, not knowing what to say or do, he just wished Steph never even came in the store.

"Joey...are you getting off soon or what? Hello...Joey?" she giggled a little and he finally snapped outta it.

"Look Steph, I'm with Caitlin now, and I'm lucky she even gave me another chance...so...I'm sorry..."

"Well she's not here right now is she? What she doesn't know wont hurt her am I right?" She winked at him again.

"Your right, what she doesn't know wont hurt her..." he paused. Caitlin's heart sank and her eyes teared up in a split second. She herd Joey speak up again and almost couldn't bare to listen, but she did.

"But I'll know and it will hurt me. Caitlin is the best thing thats ever happened to me and I wont take the chance of ruining that again. I'm flattered Steph, really, but I care a lot about Caitlin. And there's no way, No Way, I'm going to screw that up again. I care too much to hurt her like that" Joey said, whole heartedly

"You're going to pick prude ass Caitlin Ryan, over...ME? Are ya kidding me? Joey maybe you need to take another look at me, then picture her frumpy self, and then make your decision." she said sounding extremely pissed off.

"I'm sorry Steph but I told you, im not going to do that to Caitlin... Hey she's not frumpy she's the prettiest girl in school! If I thought she was frumpy I probably wouldn't have started liking her back in grade 8, but thats not even the point right now" he realized that if Caitlin had herd what he just has she probably would have gotten pissed and said he was being cocky again. But she did hear, and she did like hearing that Joey though she was pretty.

"Joey, I hope your happy because you just missed the greatest lay in your life–HAH probably the 1st too. Idiot." she said as she stormed out.

Just as Stephanie stormed out Joey saw Caitlin pop her head up from one of the isles, with tears in her eyes.

"Caitlin! Were you there the whole time?" Joey asked, hoping she herd the whole conversation and didn't get the wrong impression but then he saw she was smiling as he walked from behind the counter towards her. Caitlin ran up to him and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back.

"Joey that was the sweetest stuff anybody's ever said about me in my life. I got so scared when I saw you and Stephanie talking in here," she began to ramble, "I kept thinking that you were going to go with her and forget about me and be with her and I was going to be all alone and I wouldn't have you anymore and–" She was cut off by Joey

"Caitlin shhh...Caitlin shhh." He chuckled a little, "Calm down, I promise you, I'm not going anywhere. Why would I have any interest in Stephanie Kaye when I have you?" He smiled at her and kissed her on top of her head still hugging her

"Joey are you kidding me? Look at her, just look how she's dressed. And compared to me..." she said looking down at her kackie shorts, brown belt, green polo, and hiking boots she had to wear for work.

"Any guy in his right mind would pick her over me by just looking at the two of us" she said sounding kind of upset. Joey made a face.

"...Are you kidding me? Caitlin your beautiful"

"Oh Joey come on, of course your going to say that because I'm your girl friend. I remember the way you used to drool over Stephanie"

"That was in grade 8! Back then I was all hormones. Now I can think straight. Caitlin there isn't any girl in this world I would pick over you. Your kind, smart, sensitive, caring, not to mention drop dead gorgeous, and most importantly you put up with me of all people. That makes me incredibly lucky." he said looking right at her, making her blush a little. She kissed him then broke away quickly

"Oh I almost forgot the reason why I came..."

"Oh yeah?" He said kissing her cheek and neck "It wasn't just because you wanted to see you charming and devishly handsome boyfriend? I bet I can make you forget again" he said still kissing her

"Joey I'll be you 100 bucks you wanna know why I came here..." she said laughing and gently pushed him away

"Okay.." he said jumping on the counter to sit on it "So why'd you come here?"

"I got you something" she said with a smile, handing him a white envelope

"Really? Caitlin you didn't have to..." he took the envelope "Cool...an envelope..." he said trying not to sound too dissapointed.

Caitlin rolled her eyes "Just open it"

Joey opened it and found two tickets to the Savages next concert in York, a couple towns over.

"Caitlin...oh my god how did you get these?" Joey said in excitement

"My dad knows a guy...look in there, there's something else too" She said smiling

Joey picked the envelope back up, tipped it over and caught what came out in his hand. When he opened his hand his eyes bulged. He didn't know what to say.

"Caitlin, are these... are these what I think they are?" He said grinning and shaking his head in disbelief at the same time.

"Yes Joey they are keys to a hotel in York...but don't get any ideas...yet...I mean, the concert isn't for another 2 weeks, so I who knows what can happen it 2 weeks... I'm just saying, I'm not promising anything yet, but that doesn't mean the possibility isn't there..."she said with a semi embarrassed smile looking down at the floor the whole time.

Joey couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the day.

(A/N: Wow I think that was my longest chapter yet. I feel pretty good about that chapter w/ the whole Stephanie thing lol. But hey its up to you guys if you like it. I know I made Stephanie out to be sluttier then she was on djh but I just didn't like her at all on there lol. Plus if she kept going the way she was going she would have been like that by the time she was 17 lol. Alrighty well tell me what you guys think. I'm probably going to start Chapter 4 right after I post this so, look for it. Bye!)


	4. Chapter 4 Waste My Time

Chapter 4

- Waste My Time-

_When I'm with you everything's alright  
All I know is how I feel  
When you're with me  
Cause when I'm with you I don't really care  
What they all want me to be  
I just want you beside me  
Waste my time, waste my time  
Not so sure that I'll be yours  
And baby you could be mine  
It's all about hanging out  
Cause you know how to waste my time _

-Alexz Johnson-Waste My Time

"Two days left, thats it, in two days man, Caitlin and I will be front row center at the Savages concert. In two days Caitlin and I will be on a long ride to York.. Heh... two days and Caitlin and I will be in our own hotel room" Joey said with a grin, sitting behind the counter at work talking with Snake and Wheels, who both smiled and nodded at Joey's last comment

"So Joey you really think that Caitlin is going to go for this whole hotel idea of yours?" asked Wheels

"Yeah Joey, I dunno, Caitlin doesn't seem like that type of girl." Snake chipped in

"Guys guys guys... thats the best part. It was her idea! She set everything up so obviously everything is going to go as planned"Joey grinned

"Well since you didn't plan it at leased now you can't screw it up" Wheel's said laughing

"Oh he'll screw it up. We're talking about Joey M Jeremiah here, M for Messes up" Snake said laughing to

"Fine laugh all you guys want, but who gets to go to York, with Caitlin Ryan, sit front row at the Savages with Caitlin Ryan, then get a hotel room, with miss Caitlin Ryan? Oh thats right, Joey S. Jeremiah does, S for suave, smooth, smart, sophisticated, take your pick really." he said looking at his friends.

" M for messes up, Snake you really need to think that one out a little more and get back to me cuz that was weak" he said after finally taking a second to think about it.

"Yeah okay Joey" Snake said rolling his eyes, Wheel's and Joey still laughing

"Well boys, I'd love to stay and chat but I'm off of work and I need to go pick up my girlfriend" He said as he hopped over the counter and walked out to his car.

-MEANWHILE-

"I cant believe you and Joey are going to hav-..." Melanie paused for a second looking at the 8 year olds around her and Caitlin then started talking again "...I mean go to the concert... in only two days. Caitlin are you nervous... it is your first time-- to a concert-- isn't it? Please tell me you know what I mean by concert" She said as they both laughed

"Yes Melanie its my first time...going to a concert... and yeah I'm really really nervous. Cuz I'm pretty sure Joey's gone to plenty..." she said as they both tried to keep an eye on the kids playing in the playground.

"Well yeah he must have. He did date Tessa and one of the twins briefly. He must be a concert pro" she said trying not to laugh. (A/N: I know that none of that happened, but for the sake of the story im saying it did lol...)

"Melanie this isn't funny. I don't know what to do. I'm so scared" Caitlin nervously bit her fingernails sighing "Am I making the right decision. Joey and I have only been officially going out for 2 and a half months. But I mean we have known each other forever and even when we were broken up for so long I still had feelings for him..."

"Caitlin if you don't want to then don't. If your going to drive yourself crazy about it its not worth it."

"I know but I don't want to disappoint him..."She said feeling guilty

"Why is he pressuring you that much?" Melanie asked

"No not at all. He's actually been really sweet about it... he's been really sweet about everything actually. And when I think like that it makes me want to all that much more, but, ughhh" she sighed "I dunno its just so confusing"

"Well at leased one of us has an interesting love life... or a love life at all for that matter" Melanie said with a smile. Most of the kids where gone by the time Joey zoomed into the parking lot.

"I don't know how you get into that car. I think id be scared for my life" Melanie said looking at it and Caitlin laughed. They watched Joey get out of the car and walk over to them

"Ladies, Ladies might I say your looking quite beautiful on this lovely day" he said with a smile to both of them as he came and kissed Caitlin on the cheek and sat beside her on the picnic table

"Save it for your girlfriend Jeremiah, I'm immune to your lame ass compliments"Melanie said with a joking smile

"Well geeze Melanie I cant help it if your still hung up on my buddy Snake, andthat he to much of an idiot to realize it. I try to be nice and this is the thanks I get?" he said looking at Caitlin

"Well I liked your compliment" She said with a smile and kissed him

"Okay now–" Melanie said causing them to stop "Since theres only a couple kids left Caitlin if you want to leave I'll cover for you"

"Thanks Melanie... I'll call you later...Bye" she said as she and Joey got up and walked to her car, Joey gave a wave.

"Bye guys" Melanie sighed wishing she and Snake had what Caitlin andJoey had. Or if they even hadanything.

Joey and Caitlin got in Joey's car. He started it up and zoomed off turning up the music loud, grabbing Caitlin's hand and squeezing it gently, giving her a little smile.

"Joey...?" She said yelling over the music

"Hmm?" he said, half listing to her half listing to the music

She turned the music down and immediately Joey complained

"Come on Caitlin that was the best part"

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear you...any ways... I think we need to talk"

Joey didn't like the sound of that. Those were the most dreaded 6 words in the English language when put together to form that sentence. Joey spotted a nice park up ahead, pulled in and parked. He took his seatbelt off and turned to look at her w/ fear in his eyes.

"Caitlin look I'm sorry for whatever I did. I know what ever it was that I did to get you mad I swear I didn't do it on purpose. Ive been trying so hard–" She cut him off .

"Joey what are you talking about? You didn't do anything wrong. If anything I did something wrong.."

"_If she leaves me for some puffy shirt wearing tool bag again I think ill go crazy"_ he though to himself

"Okay Caitlin, just tell me... whats his name?" Joey asked all enraged

Caitlin looked at him confused.

"Joey...what are you talking about?"

"The guy who your obviously dumping me for, whats his name, at leased this time I can at leased do some damage to the guy who stole my girlfriend"

"Joey, hon, there's no other guy. I'm–" Caitlin finally realized that he was talking about "You thought I was breaking up with you? No" she said smiling

"Your not? Then why would you say we need to talk. Usually when people say that they are breaking up. Huh ha let me tell you, you have a sick sense of humor, people think I'm bad they need to see the inner workings of Caitlin Ryan" He said, half joking half serious. She smiled

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to talk about this weekend." she said, getting a little embarrassed

"Oh, what about it?" Joey asked, he had to try extra hard to keep the smile from his face. He knew if Caitlin saw it she'd know exactly why he was smiling and think he was a jerk.

"I dunno...its just...I'm just..." she sighed loudly not knowing what to say. Joey put his arm around her feeling bad for only thinking about himself and just assuming everything was going to _happen in his favor._

"Caitlin I'm sorry. I never ment to do or say anything to make you feel uncomfortable about this weekend. I just assumed... I'm such an idiot. I feel so bad. Hey..." he moved her chin so she looked at him

"We don't have to do anything your not ready to do. I'm not about to force you. When your ready and you want it to happen it will happen. And trust me...I'll be waiting" he grinned at her and she smiled back. Joey being so sweet to her this whole time made her decision about this weekend much easier.

(A/N: I know I kinda just left it hanging there but I figured if I didn't end the chapter there I might never end it. So tell me what u think. I posted like 3 chapters today so I hope you liked them! Tell me what you think and feel free to email me at I should have the next chapter (or more) sometime tomorrow, well now its today but you get my point lol. Later days ya'll)


	5. Chapter 5 All Filler

Chapter 5

All Filler

Joey was digging and digging through his closet.

"Were is it?" He thought to himself "I could have sworn I threw it in here"

He threw some more stuff out of his closet before he finally found the duffle bag he was looking for. He was throwing random stuff in the duffle bag when there was a knock at the door.

"Its open" he said, still looking for more stuff to put in his bag.

Caitlin walked in, closing the door behind her.

"Hey, your early" he said looking at the clock that said 3.

She laughed a little, "No Joey your just late, we'll im late too but...your not done packing yet?" She said taking her back pack off and sitting on the bed.

"No worry's, the concert isn't till 8 anyways and its only a 2 ½ hour drive." he said still throwing stuff in the bag."

"Yeah well we have to factor in your car possibly breaking down" she said with a laugh.

"Ha ha. I told you I finally got it fixed. For real this time. And if you wanted a 'reliable car'," He said making air quotations with his fingers, " you should have asked your dad to let you borrow his new Jag." he said, thinking about how sweet that car is.

"Yeah right Joey. First of all he wont even let me drive that while I'm with him, never mind you, plus you know my parents think I'm taking Melanie to the concert, not you.. That would go over real well, 'Yeah Mum, Dad, I'm going to take Joey to the concert and sleep in the one bedroom hotel you guys rented for me with him too okay?' I bet they'd love that" she said rolling her eyes a bit w/ a smile on her face

"Hey I thought your parents liked me. I told my parents they didn't care, I just got the 'Joey don't do anything stupid' lecture from my Dad" he said as he looked around his room one last time to make sure he got everything

"They do like you Joey, but its different. You're a guy so of course your parents aren't going to care if you go away for the weekend with your girlfriend. For a girl its different. Its sexist but different."

"Yeah yeah...you ready?" He asked picking up his duffle bag and her backpack off the bed and putting his hat on.

"Yep." She said following him out of his room and down the stairs.

"Bye mum, bye dad..."Joey said trying to run out the door

"Bye Mr. And Mrs. Jeremiahaaa..." Caitlin tried to say as Joey pulled her out the door and practically dragged her to the car.

"Joey what was that all about?" She said putting her seatbelt on as he sped off.

"Well, I didn't feel like hearing another lecture. Their all the same, ive herd them a thousand times..." he said putting on a serious face and made his voice go deep,"'Joey be smart and use your head for once. Don't go making stupid decisions now ya hear? Your 17 already its time for you to use your brain'" he said rolling his eyes. "Or it would be my personal favorite, the 'Joey take that silly hat off you have such a cute face show it off . And if you always wear a hat your going to go bald by the time your 30(A/N: hmmm...foreshadowing maybe? lol)'" his voice getting high pitched imitating his mother this time. "Yeah right," He continued, "I wont go bald by wearing a hat thats just a myth. Anyway, did you really wanna stick around to hear that? I don't think so." he said as they stopped at a stop light.

Caitlin just sat there and laughed. She leaned her head on the window as she looked out and smiled. She was really looking forward to spending the weekend with Joey and she had decided if things happen they happen, and she hoped they would. Thinking like that brought a smile to Caitlin's face, just as Joey looked over.

"What are you smiling about? Wait don't tell me. Its because you get to spend a whole weekend away with Joey Jeremiah. Oh you lucky girl you" Joey said in a joking tone smiling.

"Actually, yeah that was what I was thinking" she said as she put her hand over his, interlocking fingers.

"Really? I was just joking but hey I'm not complaining" he said holding her hand.

The rest of the drive was basically split: Part of the drive they sat in quietness just enjoying each others company, listing to music. The other part was playful bickering, teasing, and nice conversation. They both agreed thats what made their relationship work. When they were together they could talk and have a good time, or just sit and not say a word and just enjoy being in each others company. They finally arrived at the concert hall around 5:15, considering Joey basically did 80 the whole way there. They both got out of the car and stretched, then began walking to the hall, eventually getting in a long line.

"I cant believe your dad got such good tickets. Front center, thats crazy" Joey said still in shock.

"Yeah I guess he got them from someone at work. He said it was a late birthday present, I guess he felt bad about forgetting–..." she cringed as she let the words slip out.

"What?" Joey asked with aconfused look on his face,"Caitlin...when was your birthday?"

"Last...Last month. The 23rd..." She said

"Caitlin last month? Why didnt you tell me, or at leased yell at me for forgetting, even though I didn't even know when it was..." he asked

"Because I didn't want you to make a big deal about it... I know you needed all that money to get your car fixed, and I knew if you knew you'd have made a big deal out of it so...I just didn't tell you...because I didn't think it was that important" she said trying to down play the whole situation

"It is important though. Now I feel like a scum bag for forgetting my girlfriends birthday..." Joey said feeling bad

"Joey don't feel bad, in your defense I didn't even tell you, you said it your self. Its really not that big of deal, so don't get yourself all down okay?" she said trying to cheer him up.

"_Joey your brilliant, thats a great idea..." _he though to himself then finally answered Caitlin, "O..Okay..." this time he was trying to downplay everything. She didnt expect to fell crappy when he gave in so easy but she did, and eventually tried to push it out of her mind. They were here to have a good weekend and nothing was going to ruin it, even if he did forget her birthday...

They finally made it into the concert, and to their seats.

"Wow...these seats really are great huh?" Caitlin said amazed.

"Huh? Oh yeah their awesome...thanks" He said kissing her on the cheek, but it wasn't the concert he was thinking about...

(A/N: Alrighty as the title says, this chap was kinda a filler. I needed something to happen before what happenes in the next few chaps. Want a want some spoilers/teasers? Okay... herethey are(or something like it lol)

"Joey this is amazing, how'd you pull this off?"(what does he do thats so amazing?)heres more...

"Caitlin calm down it was perfect. Nothing went wrong stop blaming yourself for stuff that didnt happen. Its all in your mind" (What does Caitlin think she's done wrong, or what has she actually dont wrong? Maybe she's not tellingJoey the whole story, or maybe i'm just lying in the bracket...stay tooned lol)

okay ill give u oneeeee more, but this is getting a little ahead of myself but i cant resist a good teaser lol...

"Caitlin...i fucked up. I dont know what else to say. Ive said i was sorry. You think i dont know i fucked up? Well i do. I fucked up big time and obviously i'm paying for it--wer're paying for it, but i cant fix things unless you want things to be fixed...do you want things to be fixed?"

"Joey...i honestly don't know and you constantly in my face isnt helping matters..."

Okay Okay one more but i swear this is it this time GOD stop forcing me to give you hints on what gunna happen...

"Do i love you? Yes. Do i stillwanna be with you? Of Course. Will i forgive you? Most Likely. Will i ever forget? Not solikely..." DUN DUN DUN...who says it? guess you'll have to wait till i post that chapter (Which wont be for a while cuz i didnt write it yet... didnt write any of these yet but there comming! lol. Alrighty well i hope to see some reviews i like to hear what ya'll think, and thanks for all the other reviews, this is why im writing. Oh and if ya'll like my story, and if you write stories, GET TO WRITING DAMMIT lol Jk, i just wish there was some other old school fanfics out there, trust i'm an attention whore and like being the only one (or one of the only ones) but i like reading them too, cuz see i know how the story is gunna go for the most part, but its still nice to read and not know whats gunna happen, lol. Alrighty im done now. If this is an old post go on to the next chapter, if not wait till i post it lol. Okay its like 435 in the morning and i cant sleep so im a little wacky right now but i promiss im done now. Later days you broom heads...ahhh broom head, gets me every time. K for real im done now. Lol)


End file.
